Terry I, Emperor of Austenasia
HIM Emperor Terry I, now known as Sir Terry Austen, KCJ, was the first Monarch of the Empire of Austenasia. He was declared Emperor on 20 September 2008 by the Austenasian Declaration of Independence, and ruled until his sudden abdication on 15 February 2010 took legal effect a day afterwards. Early Life Emperor Terry was born on 16 May 1961 in Coulsdon to David and Bette Austen. He was the younger brother of three sisters (Their Imperial Highnesses the Princesses Christine, Pauline and Julie). In 1989, he married Empress Margaret, and in 1994 they had their fist child: Crown Prince Jonathan. In 1998 Emperor Terry had another child, Princess Caroline. The family moved house in January 2004 to the current Imperial Residence. In September 2008, the family considered declaring independence from the United Kingdom on the basis of self-determination. Terry was declared Emperor, and officially acceeded the throne on 20 September 2008, the date on which Austenasia declared independence. Emperor of Austenasia Emperor Terry was the head of a constitutional monarchy in which the Emperor had the ability to hold substantial power. Despite this, Emperor Terry was happy to allow the Prime Minister to be the real leader of the nation, rarely excercising any non-ceremonial powers and always granting Imperial Consent to Acts as long as they had been passed by Parliament - in short, Emperor Terry was happy to be a constitutional, if not ceremonial, monarch. Using his own personal income he helped the country to stay strong during an economic depression, as well as encouraging the maintaining of democracy throughout the Empire, and even once personally entered conflict in the defence of Austenasia during the Skirmish of the Treasury - so far the only Austenasian Monarch to have led the Army into combat. Abdication See main article: Terry I abdication crisis On 15 February 2010, following a row with the Imperial Family, Emperor Terry announced that he wanted no more to do with the running of the country and announced that he was abdicating. Although tempers were that day running high and the announcement was made purely on the spur of the moment, an abdication is irreversible. He was succeeded by the 2nd in line to the Throne, the Crown Prince's Supreme Companion. Post-abdication life After his abdication, Emperor Terry kept the title of "Sir" despite losing all Austenasian heraldic and noble titles, as he had been appointed a Knight Grand Commander of the Holy Military Order of St. Polycarpus by Niels I of Flandrensis. Sir Terry now lives in a quiet retirement from the Imperial throne, and spends his time gardening or with his dogs. During the Austenasian Civil War that his abdication ultimately caused, Sir Terry expressed personal support for Princess Caroline early on in the conflict. However, he later declared himself neutral and voted to Abstain on the Austenasian Monarchical Referendum. He was appointed a Knight Companion of the Glorious Order of St. John in the 2010 Independence Day Honours. Personal Information Sir Terry is a Christian Methodist and has interests in golf, fishing, cars, and dogs. He owns two bullmastiffs, Rose and Edd, and named the Order of the Bullmastiff after them. He holds two jobs, one as a self-employed gardener, and another as a dog breeder. He is a firm believer in social equality and is strongly opposed to fascism, nationalism and many right-wing ideologies. In popular culture Sir Terry (while still Emperor) starred in Cool Barbie, the ATP's flagship sci-fi series. As well as voicing the Royal Guards, he also played Ken the Elder, a human leader/protector of the toys' kingdoms, both roles in Cool Barbie IV. Ancestry Titles and Styles } |} *'Reference style:' Sir Terry *'Spoken style:' Sir *'16 May 1961 - 20 September 2008:' Terry Austen *'20 September 2008 - 20 December 2008:' HRH Emperor Terry I *'20 December 2008 - 10 January 2009:' HM Emperor Terry I *'10 January 2009 - 16 February 2010:' HIM Emperor Terry I *'16 February 2010 - 18 September 2010:' Sir Terry Austen *'18 September 2010 - Present:' Sir Terry Austen, KCJ Awards and Decorations Heraldic Titles Knight Grand Commander of the Holy Military Order of St. Polycarpus - 15/7/2009 Knight Companion of the Glorious Order of St. John - 18/9/2010 Category:Former national leaders Category:Former Heads of State Category:Austenasia Category:Monarchs Category:British people Category:People